creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bill9929/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bill9929 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdozzy (Talk) 18:30, August 5, 2011 BEN There is already a story of ben on here, seriously...please look for the pasta you are posting to make sure it is not already on here Weirdozzy 04:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Warning. I agre that that pasta was supposed to be deleted, but DO NOT add that category without asking an admin first. Weirdozzy 04:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Homestar pasta deletion The pasta I deleted had issues with spelling, grammar, punctuation, flow, spacing and formatting. The pasta had too many of the Creepy Cliches that are all to common in pastas these days including: - Excessive gore to add to the shock factor. - A lost episode that somehow slipped past everybody else and all forms of censorship, that you were the only one to find. - Childhood show/game with excessive gore or violence added. - Not being able to turn off/unplug/turn off the show. - The game/show "knows who I am" - Excessive use of caps I deleted it because it's too cliche and suffers from poor editing. Like the rules say and I always say, post the pasta to /x/ and edit it before you post it here or it will be deleted, which it has been. StabbyStab 21:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC) What about BEN DROWNED and the Barney Lost Episode? Bill9929 21:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) BEN DROWNED was deleted a while ago. Barney Lost Episode has been deleted citing the same reasons that the homestar pasta was (Creepy Cliches, Formatting). There are too many pastas like this for me to catch all of them. StabbyStab 21:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Pasta Go ahad and Re-upload it, StabbyStab is an admin or else he could not have deleted it. Her and I have had faulty judgement in Pasta deletion, He/she deleted your's because of personal opinion, and I deleted Thisisitsir's because of it's racism, and someone was offended by it immensly, bad judgement on my part, I will re-vive Thisisitsir's as well as yours, so you better hurry before I get the boot haha, I'll help you both for my mistakes, Weirdozzy 02:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I dont have a copy of it. Bill9929 02:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I got a copy of it (Thanks Google Caches) Bill9929 02:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) No. Thisisit's pasta stays down. It's not the kind of thing we want/need here. It's unnecessarily bad and disgusting. It barely qualifies as"writing." Furthermore, Bill, your pasta could maybe be revamped and made into something a smidge more believable. As it stands, yes, it comes across as a HTP something fierce. ClericofMadness 02:58, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Weirdozzy it is up and feel free to edit it Bill9929 03:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Bill I know it's going to piss you off, but please leave the MARKED category on there, it will let other admins review it to and I am confident that it will stay on here once Cleric reviews it, It does not neccesarily mean it is getting deleted right now, so please just leave it there for now :) I promise if it gets deleted I will help you make an new pasta ;) Weirdozzy 03:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I dont care. My droid will be on all night charging with full ring on my nightstand. It will probally wake me up. Gamefuel here or we could use your copypasta chat —Preceding unsigned comment added by Gamefuel2000 (talk • ) join the copypasta chat —Preceding unsigned comment added by Gamefuel2000 (talk • ) /closed/ Really? Really Bill? I only said that about Game after he threw a fit like a five year old on live stream. -__- (Squidevil, AKA. User: Suprememessage) 10:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Protected Pages are protected for good reasons. There is no need to edit an established, finite pasta. BEN was written and completed. What's there to edit? ClericofMadness 19:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Thanks for the advice. Took awhile but i finnaly fell beter about my situation. Thanks. Just a note never tell me to do that again! "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them" User:Linkforpresident 04:13, September 25, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ meet me on copypasta title says it all /closed/ Kicked and Why You have been logging in/out of chat, and you seem to reconnect after being kicked. Please do not bot in chat. ClericofMadness /closed/ Autograph My autograph RayWJ 20:26, October 1, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Better luck next time Sorry Bill, better luck next time... http://i.imgur.com/2LX3H.jpg (Squidevil, AKA. User: Suprememessage) 10:19, October 3, 2011 (UTC) More proof I was here first http://i.imgur.com/UeRdo.jpg Mwahaha (Squidevil, AKA. User: Suprememessage) 11:21, October 3, 2011 (UTC) HERE IS YET ANOTHER SCREEN CAP http://i.imgur.com/8ecBE.jpg Accept it Bill, you lost (Squidevil, AKA. User: Suprememessage) 11:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ USERNAME Ok, I get is now about the template thing Nelfen 13:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Emergency Admin Powers You have emergency admin powers. Use them for good and clean up while I am unable to. Do NOT make me regret this or I swear to Cthulhu... ClericofMadness 19:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Jake sayin hi ohai bill Jakethegamer1234 22:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC) can i finish my story? Sorry... can I finish my story? Sorry about the catocores. Gray Pea Shooter (UTC) Sorry! -Gray Pea Shooter (UTC) /closed/ Thanks. Hey Bill. Thanks for the welcome. I've been perusing the wiki for a few days, and it's got some cool stuff. I was merely helping out by reverting some vandal edits. I'm an administrator over on Star Wars Fanon. Check us out if you're into that stuff. Later. -- CurrentBigThing ([[User_talk:CurrentBigThing|''Speak]]) 00:12, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I saw the revertions you made to the vandal edits. I have blocked the user for 1 week. Also, Those welcome messages are automatic but thanks for comming to the wiki anyway :). "RCN=Retared Communications Network" User:Bill9929 00:19, October 13, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah, it does that on all of them I think. It uses the last administrator that posts. I end up welcoming a few people over on SWF that I had no recollection of doing. And then, I'm like, it's automatic, of course. -- 'CurrentBigThing' ([[User_talk:CurrentBigThing|Speak]]) 00:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) also, If someone vandalises a page undo it then contact me or another admin so we can ban the user. "RCN=Retared Communications Network" User:Bill9929 00:27, October 13, 2011 (UTC) *Will do.-- 'CurrentBigThing' ([[User_talk:CurrentBigThing|Speak'']]) 00:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Nice to meet you I'm very active on Uncyclopedia, but I like to express disturbing and horror stories here. Cheers. --Lollipop - king of demons 02:43, October 14, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Sorry I am srry I got you blocked. I am also sorry I messed up this wiki. I will get you unblocked bill Raythetroll9000 01:31, October 20, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Hey dude Hey dude, why are you so uptight? i mean, i was just making a joke, You could've given me a warning. By this i can tell that the Halo Nation chat is better organized, no offense or anything. HaloReplicas 17:44, November 3, 2011 (UTC) "Sexual Matters" is against the chat rules and is a no-warning kick. "RCN=Retared Communications Network" User:Bill9929 /closed/ If you can please un-kickban me, i will stop the profanity. Basically, the title says everything, but still, you could've given me a warning, just one.HaloReplicas 17:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, sign your posts. I will unkick you BUT you must agree that you must never talk about sexual matters in chat. also i did sign my post. Bill9929 Sure, i promise. But you don't actually sign your posts right, you have to place this sign ~ Four times in order to properly sign your posts. HaloReplicas 17:58, November 3, 2011 (UTC) doing ~ 3 times just shows your username Bill9929 /closed/ Comment about chatban Mmk. Matt9102 the MAN-WHORE 19:35, November 3, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ White Glare >dat while glare from dat infobox ClericofMadness wat? Bill9929 /closed/ SOG Wiki Ya, umm... Im still blocked on there when you said you unblocked me. Is something wrong? SpicyHandofMarriage 13:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Most liklely. let me check though. Bill9929 13:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You arent blocked on Secretsofgaming wiki. Bill9929 13:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Comment about Chatban no offense but; i dont give a shit really.... Trey-Ninja-Walrus 00:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Clearly you don't. You did the same thing that got you kicked last time. ClericofMadness 00:44, November 7, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Why bill why was i kickbanned!??!??!?!!??!!? Trey-Ninja-Walrus 21:12, November 10, 2011 (UTC) i wasnt saying 'fuck you' to you, i was saying it to that girl who linked to a screamer thing Trey-Ninja-Walrus 21:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Spamming is not tolerated on chat. Bill9929 21:17, November 10, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Mistake Sorry dude, i still had it in my clipboard, and apparantly it didn't get the youtube link. I was gonna send you : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xY2W1As-Plo But accidentally send you the trollface ASCII art. IT WAS NOT MY INTENTION. HaloReplicas 17:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) But why did you press enter? Bill9929 17:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I always immediately press enter after i paste something, just a reflex.HaloReplicas 17:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Well... Ok but i will be keeping my eyes on you. Bill9929 17:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Wow, seriously? You abuse your powers, broski! —Preceding unsigned comment added by SheWatchesYou (talk • ) You posted ASCII art in chat. Bill9929 01:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC) How long will this kickban be? SpicyHandofMarriage 01:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) 15 Minutes. 6 More Minutes left. Bill9929 01:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Erm, let me interject. This ban is for life. See your talk page for more details. ClericofMadness 01:54, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Of Course, I was talking to Spicy not to SheWatchesYou Bill9929 01:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah, sorry, then. I thought Spicy was asking about SheWatchesYou in abject horror of the thought of them returning to chat. Spicy is not permab& from chat, and I need to lern2/readingcomprehension ClericofMadness /closed/ Thanks Thanks for editing my page dude, I 'm really sorry! :,( I would never have noticed! Your awesome, and thanks for making this wikia! I love being able to write my own pastas up on here! I'll be more careful about my titles next time! Bentailsdoll 21:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC)BentailsdollBentailsdoll 21:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I did not make this wiki, ClericofMadness made this wiki. But thanks anyway :) Bill9929 21:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Jimmy's Idiocricy Sorry, I was kind of pissed at Jimmy. He shared the link to our chat which is NOT a creepypasta chat. I'm sorry, then. Also, h1 and bold is pretty handy. InfinityLimit 04:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) We don't use h1 here. It is considered spam. Bill9929 04:36, November 15, 2011 (UTC) h1 bold is akin to screaming at the top of your lungs. Now I ALL CAPS RAGE from time to time, but h1bold is where even my BaRd Of RaGe self draws the line. honk HONK. ClericofMadness /closed/ Thanks! Just a quick post to say thanks for getting rid of some of the un-necessary posts on my page! —Preceding unsigned comment added by Aradials (talk • ) Aradials 20:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) No Problem. PS: Remember to sign your posts. Bill9929 20:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Aradials 20:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) /closed/ Category:Talk Archives